


In Which Enola Has To Explain Even More To A Boy

by mossnrocks



Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enola hasn't been exposed to a transphobic world, Enola is my attempt at snarky, Gen, Gender-noncomforming Enola, Genderqueer Enola, Hoping I atleast pinned Enola's personality lmao, I also refuse to believe that there was any romance in the movie, I just watched the movie and haven't processed this, I vehemently believe that Enola was genderqueer bc i projected and also like look at them, No beta we get stabbed and our whalebone corsets protect us, Other, Otherwise known as I project onto Enola, Tewksbury is ace, Tewksbury might be ooc sorry, Tewky is only here bc he wants to know 'what' Enola is, This could be considered a character study if you squint, bc look at them of course they would, but that's unrelated, for now, so they basically have to explain their gender to Tewky and that's all this is, their mother was very supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossnrocks/pseuds/mossnrocks
Summary: Otherwise known as Author projects violently onto Enola, as the tags stated.Essentially, Tewksbury (Tewky? Tewks? Tewkster? Enola needs to find a better nickname for him.) doesn't understand 'what' Enola is. They find this laughable. Can't he understand that they are something outside and in between such labels as 'boy' and 'girl'?
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksburg, Platonic Enola & 'Tewky'
Series: A Journey And Other Important Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	In Which Enola Has To Explain Even More To A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching, went upstairs, and HAD to sit down and write this bc I saw so much of my genderqueer/nb self in Enola, especially their constant state of 'I must find new clothes that often belong to males that seem to be lower class'. Like, I don't know. Maybe I'm just thirsty for some (gender)queer rep on tv that isn't like, explicitly just about them being (gender)queer? Anyway, onto the fic, which I most likely sped through quickly.

Enola and the viscount of _whatever_ had escaped a train in which a man in a bowler hat was hunting them. Enola, of course, got them out of there alive. No thanks to-- what had his name been? Tewkesbury, or something of the like. (Christ, what a mouthful. Enola would have to find a good nickname, quickly.) Once they had started walking, Enola was loathe to discover that he was staring. 

"What?" They asked, not quite meaning to be sharp, yet it coming out anyway. 

"Uh--" He has the decency to look embarrassed, at least. "I'm... Terribly sorry, but what--" Here he stumbles again, like a fool that doesn't know his words. "What _are_ you?" 

"Pardon?" Enola asked, this time incredulous. Their eyebrow rose of its own accord, it's not like Enola could _control_ it or anything. 

"Um, well, you see, uh--" He says, fiddling his thumbs. "Are you a boy or a girl?" 

"Neither." 

"What?" Poor Tewksbury. He looks like a lost little boy, and though he technically _is_ one, it still feels wrong to point out. "No, seriously, what?"

Enola's brow furrows, because honestly, he should get it already. 

"I'm neither," They reiterate. "I'm something else. It's like being all of them, but I'm also... not." 

"Uh.... that's a thing?" 

" 'Course it is, Tewks." (Ew. No. Bad nickname, trying again, effective immediately, _thank you!_ ) "I'm sure there are plenty of people like me." 

"I've never met one." 

"Well, you don't seem like one to get out much anyway, so you should probably just take me for my word on this one." 

They continue in relative silence, until Tewksbury has a chance to geek out over flowers and other flora. 


End file.
